Rebus
by Dramione84
Summary: A collection of short drabbles featuring Draco and Hermione, rated M as a general rating but each piece will have its own summary and rating.
1. Expectations

**Prompt:**

Crescent moon

Sapphire

Bonfire

"You were probably expecting someone else"

 **Summary:**

Can be seen as a sort of follow up to Finding Something To Live For; Draco and Hermione share a moment in the backyard of Grimmauld Place. Rated K+

* * *

.

Staring into the flames of the bonfire in the backyard of Grimmauld Place, she felt herself involuntarily shudder. Moody had returned the night before and ordered everything from the attic burnt. Neither Lupin nor Sirius knew why, or if they did, no one was telling her. In fact, she had little clue as to what was happening these days. Harry and Ron were off searching for Horcruxes, Lupin and Sirius spent their time strategising and leading raids, while Molly and Arthur remained at the Burrow, taking care of Teddy and Victoire. The war that they had naively hoped would be short lived had been somewhat protracted, dragging out for three years. She had spent most of that time at Grimmauld Place, researching, translating old texts and trying to find a way to give The Order an upper hand.

She hugged herself, startling slightly at the presence beside her.

"Sorry" he murmured " You were probably expecting someone else"

"I wasn't expecting anyone, I have no idea what is going on" she sighed staring up at the sky, the crescent moon providing a small glimmer of light in the murky night sky. A storm was definitely coming, and she silently wondered if that was what had triggered this latest request from Moody.

Shivering again, she felt him wrap his cloak around her and she turned, staring up into his Sapphire eyes. It always struck her that his eyes seemed to change not only with the weather but with his mood too.

"You should get some sleep, Granger" he told her before turning to make his way back into the house.

"Draco…" she called, watching him stop and turn back towards her. She had nothing planned after that. Frowning, she fiddled with the button of the cloak, looking down at the ground. So much needed to be said, so much she didn't know how to say. They had been here, together, almost a year and mostly alone. She had been hostile when he first arrived, his protection ordered after Snape had requested it. His knowledge had proved invaluable and she had discovered Lucius and Voldermort had both been torturing him for some time, particularly after his failure to carry out his task.

Ron hadn't taken it well when he and Harry had briefly returned for more information on the location of the horcruxes. She had tried to explain but they had fought, hurtful words spoken and she had been broken by the loss of her friend. Draco had been there for her, never pushing for more than she was able to give, allowing her the space to grieve her lost friendship. Now they stood face to face, uncertain as to how much longer this war would continue, how much time they had left.

Stepping towards her, he tilted her chin up, pulling her gaze up to meet his.

"I…." she faltered

"You don't need to say anything" he told her, capturing her lips with his own.

She melted into the kiss, allowing him to deepen it.

Neither knew how much time they had left together, but both resolved in that moment to stop denying the comfort that the other could bring.


	2. Unspoken

**A/N:** Inspired by "Unspoken"-Hurts

Rating: T

* * *

 **Start of Year Honorary Banquet**

 **Hogwarts Castle**

 **31st August 1999**

 **9:06pm**

Stepping out of the Great Hall, her quick footfalls light, she slipped out of the main entrance, sitting down on the cool stone steps. Lighting a muggle cigarette, she took a long drag and stared up, watching the dusky hues blend together in the late summer sky. Sensing a presence behind her, she took another drag before flicking the ash on the ground.

"I hate these things" she muttered not turning around.

"Cigarettes? Or Banquets?" he asked, leaning against the wall, arms folded casually as he regarded her.

"Banquets" she stated with a hint of derision.

He hummed in agreement.

"Being wheeled out as the "Gryffindor Princess", "The Brains of the Trio", hardly my cup of tea" she continued before taking another drag.

"I didn't expect you to be here" she stated, focusing on the spot in the courtyard where he had stood in Voldemort's assumed moment of triumph.

He came to sit beside her, taking the cigarette from her hand and putting it to his lips, pulling a long drag from it, the menthol making his nose tingle as he exhaled.

"Menthol cigarettes are like smoking chewing gum, Granger" he stated, his nose screwed up as he handed it back.

She laughed "Teach you not to take it next time then, Malfoy" she stated dryly.

* * *

 **New Year's Eve Gala**

 **Ministry of Magic**

 **31st December 1999**

 **9:22pm**

"I thought i'd find you out here" he murmured, taking the cigarette from her, as she reached for the glass of wine she had brought out with her.

"Your date is drunk" he stated, a wry smile on his lips, watching her out the corner of his eye."

She chuckled, a smirk of derision forming on her delicate features "Isn't he always at these things?" she spat.

* * *

 **Battle of Hogwarts Anniversary Gala**

 **Ministry of Magic**

 **2nd May 2000**

 **9:18pm**

Sensing him approach she held the cigarette between her fingers and raised her hand above her head, feeling his fingers brush against hers as he took it. She shivered involuntarily at the touch. He pulled a long drag as he sat down beside her, an eyebrow quirking at the tumbler of amber liquid she sat swirling in her hand.

She turned to him as he handed her back the cigarette, staring at him as she took a drag before she stubbed it out on the step. Neither said a word as he reached forward to brush a loose curl away from her face. She turned into his hand, closing her eyes, her lips brushing his skin, kissing his palm.

* * *

 **Start of Year Honorary Banquet**

 **Hogwarts Castle**

 **31st August 2000**

 **9:33pm**

She stood up, flicking the cigarette away, turning to go in and almost knocked into him.

"I didn't think you were going to come" she murmured, looking down at the ground.

"I got held up" he told her with a smirk as she looked up "that boyfriend of yours is making quite the spectacle of himself."

Her expression didn't change at his words as she stared at him. Looking down, she realised her hands had found their way inside his jacket. Caressing him with her fingertips, she looked up into his eyes willing him to react. He smiled, his fingers wrapping around her small wrists as he leaned in to plant a small, chaste kiss on her cheek before whispering in her ear.

"I'm not going to be the 'other man'" he told her quietly before turning away. She watched him return to the Hall, her fingers touched to where his lips had just been.

* * *

 **New Year's Eve Gala**

 **Ministry of Magic**

 **31st December 2000**

 **9:04pm**

Lighting the cigarette, she felt him standing behind her, breathing her scent in. Unmoving, she felt his lips on her ear. "Let me go I won't change my mind. I'd rather be lonely than be by your side watching you stay with him. I won't be the 'other man.'"

She felt him slip back inside as she brushed away the tears that slipped down her cheeks.

* * *

 **Battle of Hogwarts Anniversary Gala**

 **Ministry of Magic**

 **2nd May 2001**

 **9:17pm**

Turning, she saw him approach her as she flicked away the cigarette. They shared a look as she stepped back inside, striding with purpose to the bar where Ron stood gafawing at his own joke. Signalling the barman, she ordered a pint of water. The barman shrugged and handed her the drink. Malfoy watched slack jawed as Hermione tapped Ron on the shoulder, who turned as she deposited the drink over his head before slamming the glass down on the counter. He didn't hear the exchange but it was obvious as the Weasel stood red faced and fuming watching her make a break for the floos that the gist of it was "It's over."

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor**

 **3rd May 2001**

 **6:27pm**

Crossing the atrium, the evening edition of The Prophet under his arm, his briefcase in his hand, he loosened his tie with a sigh. Opening the paper in his study, his thoughts drifted to the witch featured on the cover, wondering if she was ok. He knew that, like he, she hated her life being tabloid fodder.

Placing his briefcase on his desk, he found the letter that his elf had left for his attention upon its delivery while he had been at work.

 _Draco_

 _I never asked you to be the other man._

 _I want you to be the only man._

 _Hermione_

 _X_

Smiling to himself, he tossed the note on the desk, before heading to the floo, ready to go claim his witch.

* * *

 **A/N:** Lyrics-

"Let me go

I won't change my mind.

I'd rather be lonely

Than be by your side."

"I won't be the other man"

Artist: Hurts

Album: Happiness

Released: 2010


	3. Kids Don't Come With Manuals

A/N Inspired by an actual conversation between my sister and I about someone she knows who is currently reading the book mentioned in the story. Draco's advice was my advice to this person via my sister...

Title: Kids Don't Come with Manuals

Rating: T (mild swearing)

* * *

.

"What on earth are you reading?" asked Draco, leaning over, lifting the cover to see what Ron was reading.

Ron frowned. "It's a parenting book," he explained, stating what he considered to be the obvious.

Draco chuckled. "As someone who has been a parent for fifteen years, I feel I ought to let you in on a secret Molly and Arthur should have imparted on you: kids do not come with a manual. And anyone who thinks they do, is setting _themselves_ up for a shit storm, and their kid for a lifetime of psychotherapy. Although, as a Weasley, that's kind of a given."

Hermione smacked him on the arm as she placed the iced tea down on the table, before pouring Lavender a glass.

"I am sure Ron just wants to feel prepared," she offered, as she settled into the seat next to her husband.

Draco scoffed at the idea. "Honestly mate, I have frequent flyer miles to hell and back for my kids. That's one reality 'The Expectant Dad's Survival Guide' _won't_ tell you about."

"Well, they are Malfoy's after all, isn't that kind of a given?" Ron huffed, chucking the book on the table.

"Er, excuse me, they are my children as much as they are his." Hermione's eyes narrowed at Ron as he looked away, his face reddening.

"Well…. I mean… you know what I mean 'Mione," he spluttered, as Lavender placed her hand on his.

"Seriously, bin the book Weasley," Draco chuckled, sipping his iced tea.

Hermione glared at her husband "I bought him that book!"

Startled, Draco choked on his iced tea, coughing and spluttering as he struggled to regain his breath.

Smiling into his glass Ron sniggered, "Nice one, mate."

.


	4. The Intricate Art of Tea Making

**A/N:** Thank you to my beautiful beta xxDustNight88 for the prompt, beta duties and coming up with the title!

Prompt: Lemon and Ginger, Counterclockwise, Earl Grey, "You can't just dump the lot of it in the sea!"

Insert disclaimer here...

* * *

Title: The Intricate Art of Tea Making

Rating: T

.

"What are you doing?" he peered over her shoulder as his hands snaked around her waist.

"Making tea," she murmured as she felt his lips trace over her shoulder and neck.

"No, that's not making tea," he chuckled. "Making tea involves putting a teabag in a cup and pouring on hot water. What _you_ do is so _not_ that. I often wonder if you, infact, should be doing what you are doing in a pewter cauldron." He smirked into her neck.

Hermione frowned as she pinched the Earl Grey leaves, dropping them into the teapot. "Making tea is an artform," she replied, pouring the water on the leaves, deliberately overspilling it.

"Really? Pouring water all over my mother's silver teatray is an artform is it?" His tone was mildly scolding as he watched her press the lid down on the teapot, the water spilling over the edges.

"Yes, and you have to do that with clay teapots," she huffed.

"I see," he replied. "Why?" he asked, his teeth grazing her throat.

"Because otherwise the clay will dry out," she replied, pouring the tea into the cup. "Do something useful and take this to your Mother," she instructed, pulling away from him and blowing a kiss before she reached up into the cupboard for the herbal tea bags as he frowned.

"Seriously Granger, how long does it take to make a cup of tea?" he asked, returning to the kitchen. She rolled her eyes as she stirred the tea three times counter clockwise before depositing the lemon and ginger teabag into the bin.

"I told you, making tea is an artform; like potions, it's an exact science that I wouldn't expect a dunderhead like you to understand!" she smirked, channelling her inner Snape.

Draco's eyes widened. "Dunderhead?" he repeated, "Right, just for that-" He grabbed her ornate wooden box where she kept her loose leaf tea and took off running out the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" she cried, running down the pathway towards the beach after him.

"Dumping your tea in the sea where it belongs!" he cried, watching her as the wind whipped up around her, sending her curls across her face. Her hands came up, brushing them out the way "You can't just dump the lot of it in the sea!" she cried above the wind. He held the box over the water, grinning at her. "Yes I can," he chuckled as she ran towards him, reaching up for the tea. He laughed as he returned the box to her, watching as she clutched it to her chest protectively.

"Barbarian," she hissed, turning on her heel and making her way up over the dunes towards Shell Cottage. Catching up with her, he grabbed her elbow and spun her round, his other hand coming up to brush the hair from her face, as he grinned down at her scowling face.

"You love it," he whispered, leaning down to capture her lips with his own.

"Do I?" she asked when he pulled away.

"You know you do," he breathed against her lips as she dropped the tea caddy into the sand, hands coming up around his neck as she opened her mouth for him to deepen the kiss.

He loved her too. Her and her bloody tea.

.


	5. Nowhere To Go

**A/N:** This drabble was inspired by a beautiful piece of fanart by UpTheHillArt (who can be found on tumblr) and can be seen on my own tumblr account ( dramione84). Thanks once again to my beautiful beta xxDustNight88 who has been awesome about beta'ing my stories over the Labor Day holiday even though she has sick. This is dedicated to her.

* * *

Title: Nowhere To Go

Rating: K

.

She sat in the window seat, tracing the little rivers that tracked down the pane of glass as the rain lashed down outside. Raised voices pulled her from thoughts, dark as the sky outside, and she turned hearing the heavy footsteps pounding hurriedly along the hallway, the heavy slam from the front door. The book in her lap fell to the floor with a thud as she rushed from the seat, darting across the room and hurrying down the stairs to follow him out the door. She pulled the cloak she had grabbed from the bannister around her, shivering as the rain soaked through the heavy fabric. Head bowed, his laborious breathing created a fog that drifted in front of him as he stood under the streetlamp. Her heart clenched in her chest as she witnessed him, the realisation of his situation overwhelming him: he had nowhere else to go.

Sensing her presence, he turned his head slightly. "I told you this wouldn't work."

Stepping forward, she splayed her hand on his shoulder, feeling him tense at her touch. "They just need time." Her voice felt coarse in her throat as she choked back her fears. Part of her worried that no amount of time would change the way they saw him. To them he would always be the boy who bullied them. Called her Mudblood. Wanted her _dead_.

He scoffed as he considered the same thing. "I have nowhere to go," he stated, a hint of ironic humour in his voice. "I cannot go back, and they don't want me here."

Clutching at his robe, she pulled herself against his back, melting into him as she felt his stance soften. "No one trusts me, save you." His voice was barely above a whisper, almost lost on the wind that whipped up around them, dragging a lone carrier bag down the street and knocking a dustbin lid off somewhere in the distance.

Her fingers felt numb as they curled tighter around his robe, her cheek pressed against the cold saturated fabric. "Why do you trust me?" he asked, the confusion and pain in his voice breaking her heart. "Because under all the obnoxious bravado, you are a good man, Draco."

He chuckled mirthlessly, vibrations rumbling through his chest, shaking her body as she stood holding onto him. "Am I?" he asked. "I've done things, things that would make you ashamed," he told her. "Things that make _me_ ashamed," he added, his voice almost inaudible.

"We all have, Draco," she told him as she stood there shivering in the street. "We all have."

.


	6. A Kiss For St Mungo's

Title: A Kiss for St Mungo's

Rating: T

* * *

.

"...And now, ladies and gentlemen, we have the highlight of the evening that I know many of our eligible bachelors have been waiting for," Narcissa Malfoy told the crowd gathered in the atrium of Malfoy Manor. Hermione stepped forward, a slight blush staining her cheeks as the men wolf-whistled. Smiling a little coyly, she searched the crowd for one particular face as the company started the bidding.

"A hundred galleons," called Harry with a grin, winking at Hermione as she rolled her eyes

"Two hundred," called Neville, raising his glass.

Standing on the short landing halfway up the Grand Staircase, Hermione flashed him a smile, before glancing over to the bar. Three men stood bickering before one leaned forward. Squinting in the spotlight to see who had leaned forward, her attention was grabbed by the familiar voice to her left.

"Five hundred galleons," yelled George Weasley, a grin plastered across his face, and an arm wrapped around his fiance Angelina's waist. She gave him a nudge with her elbow and the pair shared a joke before George turned back to wink at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes before turning back to the crowd as the man at the back lifted his hand.

"Seven hundred," the man called, his low voice rumbling in Hermione's chest.

"What are you doing?" hissed the man to his right. "We agreed."

Hermione frowned as the two men stood to argue quietly, the third still leaning against the bar.

"You know what, fine," she heard the darker man spit before he put his own hand up. "Eight."

"Eight hundred galleons from Mr Zabini!" smiled Narcissa as the crowd started to murmur. I am sure St. Mungo's will be very grateful to you for your generosity.

"Nine," came the call from the man still leaning against the bar.

"Nine hundred from Mr. Nott!"Narcissa cried, almost unable to hide her glee. "You are such a good boy," she said as she smiled.

The man at the bar leaned forward slightly causing Hermione's heart to flutter in her chest. Her gaze met his, arousal building low in her abdomen.

"A thousand," the man's voice carried across the crowd, silencing them.

Not to be outdone, Theo called out again. "Eleven hundred." Everyone was now looking at the three men, each as determined as the other. Hermione felt her blush deepen, the third man's eyes never leaving hers.

"Twelve," yelled Blaise, glaring at Theo.

"Thirteen," Theo ground out.

"Fourteen," Blaise spat back.

Theo opened his mouth but was silenced by the third man. "Two thousand," his low drawl carried across the room. Hermione was sure if she dropped a pin right now, everyone in the room would hear it drop.

Glaring at the man, Theo turned and stormed away as a wicked grin flashed across Blaise's face. "Two thousand five hundred," he called to Narcissa as he fixed his eyes on the man beside him.

Smirking, his own gaze fixed on Hermione, he called, "Three thousand."

Narcissa paled as the crowd sucked in a collective gasp, before repeating the wager. This she had not anticipated.

Blaise decided it was time to up the ante. "Four thousand," he stated slowly, daring the man to raise it higher.

Standing, he buttoned his jacket, stepping forward, all eyes on him. Hermione licked her lips, feeling her face flush hot again.

"Five thousand," he calmly stated, not even turning as Blaise slammed his glass down on the table in defeat. The reporters off to one side started scribbling furiously on their pads as the man flashed Hermione his most seductive smile, confident he had won.

Narcissa smiled as she glanced around the room for any more bids. Finding no one with their hand raised, she called out, "SOLD To my darling boy, DRACO MALFOY."

For a moment neither moved as they stood staring at each other across the crowd.

"Well, come on, dear, come and collect your prize!" Narcissa called out.

Draco strode over to the Grand Staircase, every bit the picture of suave sophistication. Jogging up the steps, he stood a hair's breadth from Hermione as her honey gaze looked up into his steely orbs. Neither spoke, the crowd silent. Slowly, Draco closed the gap, capturing her lips with his own, sucking the bottom one in slightly as his hands found her waist, causing her to moan. She laced her hands into his platinum locks, pulling him in, silently begging him to deepen the kiss. He was all too ready to comply, his tongue working its way into her mouth, massaging gently.

As they broke away, the crowd clapped and cheered, Narcissa's voice heard telling the crowd that her dear son's wager had alone matched last year's auction total for St Mungo's, as she waxed lyrical about his contributions and efforts to help those in need since the war.

"For a moment I thought you were going to let either Nott or Zabini win," she murmured, as he brushed a loose curl from her face, ignoring the crowd that Narcissa was still delighting with her tales of how Draco had helped repair Hogwarts after the Battle.

"Never," Draco answered, quietly chuckling.

Hermione smiled. "My place tonight?"

Draco shook his head. "No, I want you on green sheets tonight, Granger," he replied with a wink.

 **.**

Fin.

.


	7. The Broken Hearts Club

**A/N:** Thanks to Starrnobella for the beautiful prompt post in Dramione FanFiction Forum (FB): Little black dress; Red rose; "Welcome to the broken hearts club"; Disaster. Thanks to my sister for beta duties and to my son who came up with the name for the restaurant :)

* * *

Title: The Broken Hearts Club

Rating: T

Hermione looked at the embossed invitation one last time before taking a steadying breath as she slipped it into her clutch. Running her trembling hands over her little black dress she scruitinised herself in the mirror, her eyes narrowing as she smoothed non existent wrinkles from her dress. "This is going to be a disaster" she told her reflection, as she struggled to resist the temptation to shed the dress in favour of her familiar worn out Gryffindor pyjamas.

Grabbing her shawl from the chair at her vanity, she groaned internally, as she realised she had little choice; Ginny would only keep trying to set her up on dates if she did not go to this _ridiculous_ function.

Slipping into the private dining room of the exclusive restaurant, 'The Ivory Wand', she handed the maitre d' her invitation wordlessly, following him into the low lit room with its ornately carved furniture, crisp linens and brightly polished silverware. Settling herself nervously into her chair, she placed the long stemmed red rose on the table, symbolic of her membership to this exclusive club. Glancing around, she squinted in the dim light as she tried to discern the faces of the other members.

A suave gentleman entered the room from a side door, flashing his charming smile as he made his way to the centre of the room. "Welcome to the Broken Hearts Club. I hope you have a wonderful evening" he smiled, as a small chime sounded. From somewhere in the back, the gentlemen filed into the room, each taking a seat at a table. This was speed dating at its most eligant, the membership to the club exclusive and based on recommendation only, the most important criteria being that each member had experienced heartbreak and was ready to find their soul mate. After her soul destroying breakup with Ron, Ginny had recommended her to the club established by her former school friend, Luna.

Looking up, she smiled at the gentleman who sat down in the seat across from her. As he spoke she assessed his potential: Good looking? yes. Interesting conversation? mildly. Similar interests? Not really. Last book he read? Not since school, and even then, not if he could help it.

The chime sounded again and he moved on, much to her gratitude. Four gentlemen followed in his wake, not one coming anywhere near her level of expectation. She surreptitiously glanced at her silver wrist watch as the last gentleman sat down. Looking up, she sucked in a breath as the blonde wizard sat down, flashing her a charming smile.

"Hallo, Granger."

Her earlier nerves flooding back as she stuttered her reply, her tone lifting in question at the end. "Malfoy?"

He seemed unnaturally at ease as he began his practiced monologue, explaining his failed marriage to Astoria Greengrass, life as a single father, and, most surprising of all, how he had attended muggle university, obtained a degree in law, and was working towards completing a legal internship at the Ministry. He paused, noting her expression which grew more shocked as her eyes widened, his own twinkling with delight as he took her in.

He leaned forward slightly. "Listen, this is ridiculous, and you and I both know that we are never going to find our match here of all places, so how about we both sneak out of here now and head to the Leaky for a far more relaxing conversation over a drink?" he proposed.

She glanced around the room, knowing the rules of the club required them to complete the six rounds of 'dates' before handing in their cards and to leave early was to forfeit membership. Suddenly she felt a rush of adrenaline as she reminisced over past memories of rule breaking, a wicked smile gracing her full lips.

"Ok" she whispered.

Allowing him to grab her petite hand, they hurried from the room, slipping out the door unnoticed. Hand in hand, they ran down Diagon Alley, her soft giggles drifting on the wind, melting his heart, the melodic sound healing the fissures within.

Despite his earlier declaration to the contrary, maybe he had found his match in there afterall.

.


	8. The Broken Hearts Club Part 2

**A/N:** For those who enjoyed The Broken Hearts Club, here is part 2, with thanks to my beautiful beta, xxDustNight88 x

* * *

.

"So tell me Granger, what do you like?" He asked her, watching her intently, his chin cupped in his hand, elbow rested on the table, as she ran her fingertip along the rim of her wine glass.

Hermione smiled softly, a rosy hue tainting her honey kissed complexion. "I like cancelled plans and empty bookstores," she replied wistfully. "I like rainy days and thunderstorms, and quiet coffee shops." Her smile deepened as her fingers curled around the stem of the glass as he continued to watch her intently. "I like messy beds and over-worn pyjamas." She lifted her glass, catching his eye. "Most of all, I like the small joys that a simple life brings," she stated before taking a sip of the crisp white wine.

Draco hummed as he reached for her other hand, turning it over in his hands. He traced his fingers over the lines of her palm, his gaze meeting hers as she lowered the glass slowly to the table. He watched her gulp nervously as her blush deepened under his intense gaze.

Smiling, eyes not leaving hers, he lifted her hand, placing a soft kiss to the inside of her wrist, relishing in the delightful little gasp that escaped her lips. Her teeth bit down ever so gently on the bottom one. Reaching forward, he cupped her cheek in his hand, brushing his thumb over her freckled cheekbone. Her eyes closed slightly as she leaned into his touch.

"Let's get out of here," he suggested, his voice barely above a whisper.

Hermione nodded almost imperceptibly as he tugged her from the booth they occupied.

Once outside, she apparated them to her flat before he could utter the cliched question. Taking her wand from her clutch, she deftly unlocked the charms, feeling him press against her as they stumbled into the hallway. He pressed her up against the wall, his eyes locking with hers as his lips hesitated a hairsbreadth from hers. Running his tongue along her bottom lip teasingly, he felt her fingers slide into his hair, gripping slightly. She felt his arousal as the moan fell from her lips, his tongue sliding into her mouth as she opened up to him. He ran a hand along her thigh as he gripped it, hitching her leg up on his waist and pushing her dress further, exposing her to him. His fingers slide across her lace knickers which damped under his ministrations causing him to groan. Pushing the fabric away, he slid two fingers into her hot core, his thumb brushing over her clit. With expert precision, he brought her skillfully to her first orgasm of the night, delighting in the way she shuddered under his touch, as she clung to his shoulders desperately. Picking her up, he carried her through the flat, following her gasped directions to her bedroom.

He deposited her gently on the bed, shedding his clothes as she tore the dress up over her body, dropping it to the floor. He grinned at her emerald lace underwear as he climbed over her, like a hunter about to devour it's prey. His lips found hers once more, her fingers wrapping delicately around his length, guiding it to her entrance. They both hissed as he slid into her, stilling for a moment as she adjusted to his length and girth. He kissed her gently, remaining still until she arched her back, rocking up to meet him as he began to thrust. Together, they found their rhythm, matching the other, thrust for thrust as her fingers slid between her slick folds to tease her clit. Crying out his name, she came undone once more, as his thrusting became more frantic, his fingers gripping her milky flesh. White light flashed across his psyche as he found his completion deep within her. He had never experienced anything so intense before, and he found himself repeating her name like a litany as he crashed down, sweat dripping from every pore.

Tugging her into him, he just caught her contented sigh as sleep consumed him, knowing that she was now his, he hoped, forever.

.


	9. Married Romance

**A/N:** Prompted by the meme that I saw that read "Married Romance: After we put the kids to bed, let's sit on the couch together and look at Facebook on our phones with the T.V on." This is a non magic AU, featuring Hinny as the side pairing.

* * *

Title: Married Romance

Rating: T

.

Ginny popped her head around the doorframe, smiling. "Knock, knock," she sang, as she stepped across the threshold, crossing the room to drape herself in the plush armchair across from her desk.

She sighed as she sank into the seat. "Laura Ashley?" she asked, referring to the new office furniture.

Hermione hummed her reply as she opened her email.

"I love the colour," Ginny replied, smoothing her hand over the fabric.

"Chester Fir," Hermione told her. "My husband picked it out"

"Figures," Ginny snorted, as she looked up at Hermione who was smiling at her email from her husband.

To: hermione . granger tate - modern . org . uk

Subject: Date Night

After we put the kids to bed, let's sit on the couch together and look at Facebook on our phones with the T.V on.

Love

Draco x

"What are you smiling at?" Ginny asked, her eyebrow raised as she smirked at her best friend.

"Never you mind," Hermione laughed as she typed back her reply.

To: draco . malfoy ministryofdefence . gov . uk

Subject: Re: Date Night

You're on, bring wine.

Love

Hermione x

"Are you coming to lunch or not?" Ginny asked, her tone mildly mocking.

"Hold on, let me grab my things," she told her, as she grabbed her purse and coat. "Well, come on then, no point hurrying me along if you're just going to sit there!" Hermione cried, tapping her foot impatiently.

"It's not my fault, it's this chair. I'm in love. Tell Draco I need a new chair for my office."

Hermione laughed despite her frown. "Tell your own husband if you want a new chair!"

.

"I have news," Ginny whispered, leaning in conspiratorially.

Hermione looked up from her seabass, her eyebrow lifting.

"Okay, don't do that, it's scary how much you look like your husband when you do that," Ginny remarked, exaggerating a grimace.

Hermione smacked her playfully on the hand. "Shut up and tell me your news!"

Ginny grinned. "Alright, calm down, wench. I'm pregnant!" she whispered excitedly.

Hermione froze, shocked. "Really? How far long?"

"Eight weeks. Harry wanted to wait until we got to twelve because we have been trying for so long, but I couldn't wait any longer to tell you," she rushed, her face lighting up.

"I am so excited for you," Hermione cried, chucking her napkin on the table as she rushed to embrace her friend.

.

Harry nodded as he saw Draco enter the bar, turning to signal the bartender. "Two whiskeys please."

Draco took the glass with thanks, taking a large gulp of the amber liquid, relishing the burn on the back of his throat.

"Long day?"

"Frustrating day," he grimaced. "GCHQ," he offered by way of explanation, and Harry knew he wouldn't be able to divulge what exactly was stressing him out.

"Fair enough mate," he shrugged, running his hand through his messy hair. He needed a haircut, Ginny informed him this morning, as she brushed the sweat drenched locks from his forehead. He smiled at the memory for a few moments before realising that Draco was looking at him oddly.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, I asked you here because I have some news," he told him as they made their way to a table in the corner.

Draco's eyebrow lifted.

"You ever notice, Hermione pulls exactly the same face these days?" Harry joked.

"Does she? Not noticed myself, anyway this news?" Draco took another gulp of his whiskey.

"Ginny's pregnant," he grinned.

"Really?" Draco coughed, trying not to choke on his drink through shock.

Harry nodded, his eyes full of pride.

"Well done, mate. Though I should warn you, it's downhill from now. I mean kids are great, I love mine to death, but as for romance?" He grinned, thinking of the email he sent his wife earlier. "Married romance will now largely consist of you sitting in front of the tv on your phone just grateful that the house is finally silent after the bedtime-battle. Say goodbye to 'Date Night's'," he chuckled as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Pulling out the device, he grinned as he checked the text.

"Scorpius just flooded the bathroom. Kill. Me. Now. x."

.


	10. Texting Miss Granger

A/N Thanks to Starrrnobella for the brilliant prompt: Alone; Text Message; Goodbye; "You can't tell me I don't care. I'm the one who starts the conversation every single time."

.

* * *

Title: Texting Miss Granger

Rating: T

Draco Malfoy

 **R u ok? Heard yelling earlier?  
** _19:02_

Hermione Granger

 **Fine  
** _19:22_

Draco Malfoy

 **Sure?  
** _19:27_

Hermione Granger

 **Yes….nothing I couldn't handle  
** _19:39_

Draco Malfoy

 **Want me to come over with wine? We can put the world to rights.  
** _20:05_

Hermione Granger

 **I think i'd rather be alone  
** _20:45_

Hermione Granger

 **But thank-you anyway  
** _20:46_

Draco Malfoy

 **A parcel came for you.  
** _14:07_

Hermione Granger

 **….I didn't order anything….  
** _14:20_

Draco Malfoy

 **Small package. Rattles when I shake it…  
** _14:22_

Hermione Granger

 **Shit! I forgot I'd even ordered that! Thanks for signing for it. Will stop by after work.  
** _14:29_

Draco Malfoy

 **No worries ;)  
** _14:31_

Draco Malfoy

 **Granger, leave the office. The books will still be there tomorrow ;)  
** _19:02_

Hermione Granger

 **...How you know I'm still in my office?  
** _19:11_

Draco Malfoy

 **...cos you told me you would stop by after work to grab this parcel!  
** _19:13_

Hermione Granger

 **Shit! I did didn't I? Will be leaving as soon as I've got this finished.  
** _19:38_

Draco Malfoy

 **LOL well I am going to bed. Home tomorrow from 9 if you plan on collecting this parcel!  
** _23:03_

Hermione Granger

 **Sorry about last night, I lost track of time. Will collect this eve.  
** _06:29_

Draco Malfoy

 **Seriously? What are you even doing awake yet? More to point, why you waking me?  
** _06:31_

Hermione Granger

 **Sorry!  
** _06:42_

Draco Malfoy

 **If u want someone to talk to, I'm here  
** _18:06_

Hermione Granger

 **I'm fine  
** _18:19_

Draco Malfoy

 **U say that so often, the word has lost meaning  
** _18:22_

Hermione Granger

 **Honestly  
** _18:40_

Draco Malfoy

 **If you insist  
** _18:43_

Draco Malfoy

 **I hope u r ok  
** _17:49_

Hermione Granger

 **Never better [sarcasm]  
** _17:58_

Draco Malfoy

 **Come round if you want. I have wine.  
** _18:03_

Hermione Granger

 **I might. I was going to see Ginny tonight but she has plans with Blaise.  
** _18:15_

Draco Malfoy

 **Yea, I heard  
** _18:16_

Hermione Granger

 **I guess I can kiss our girly nights goodbye for now  
** _18:24_

Draco Malfoy

 **LOL  
** _18:26_

Draco Malfoy

 **I'm here if you need me.  
** _22:06_

Hermione Granger

 **You still up?  
** _23:18_

Draco Malfoy

 **Sorry, fell asleep. Come over tonight if u want. Promise to stay awake!  
** _8:29_

Hermione Granger

 **Maybe  
** _10:19_

Draco Malfoy

 **Tell Weasel to shut it or I swear to Merlin I will hex him into oblivion.  
** _19:04_

Hermione Granger

 **Sorry about that. I did tell him I had neighbours  
** _19:58_

Draco Malfoy

 **Fuck the fucking neighbours. And don't you DARE apologise. It's not your fault. He's the twat.  
** _20:01_

Hermione Granger

 **Sorry.  
** _20:09_

Draco Malfoy

 **R U OK?  
** _21:03_

Hermione Granger

 **WOT DO U CARE?  
** _21:12_

Draco Malfoy

 **?  
** _21:13_

Hermione Granger

 **ALL men can DO ONE  
** _21:29_

Draco Malfoy

 **WHY?  
** _21:45_

Hermione Granger

 **Cos none of u give a shit!  
** _21:51_

Draco Malfoy

 **NO?  
** _21:54_

Hermione Granger

 **NO!  
** _21:59_

Draco Malfoy

 **Then why am I sending you this text message?  
** _22:06_

Draco Malfoy

 **You can't tell me I don't care. I'm the one who starts the conversation every single time.  
** _22:29_

Draco Malfoy

 **Granger, I care. Talk to me.  
** _22:58_

Hermione Granger

 **I'm sorry. Open that wine, I'm coming over.  
** _23:03_

 _._


	11. Coffee Shop Confession

**A/N** Thanks to Starrnobella for the prompt she shared on Dramione FanFiction Forum. The prompt was: Coffee; "Fourteen years ago I might have just killed him, but now I've decided to hear him out."; Eavesdrop; Confession. Also thanks to my sister for Beta duties as xxDustNight88 has had a super busy weekend ;)

* * *

Title: Coffee Shop Confession

Rating: T

.

The little bell above the door jingled softly as Ginny slipped into the shop, her face reddened by the midwinter wind. She took a moment to smooth down her hair and compose herself as her breathing and heart rate returned to normal. She was running late for her catch up with Hermione, eager to see her best friend and feeling more than a little guilty about the fact that her reason for being late was because she had been searching for her underwear in her office once again. Her face flushed at the memory of Blaise winking as she caught sight of him from under the desk, twirling her black lace thong on his finger.

Trying to suppress the tell-tale blush that flushed her cheeks, she made her way through the maze of bookcases, towards the little table at the back of the shop where she knew Hermione would be waiting. As she turned the corner, she caught an unmistakable flash across the row of books on the final stack, that caused her to come to an abrupt halt, rooting her to the spot. Eyes wide like a deer caught between the headlights of Hermione's muggle car - she shuddered at the memory of Hermione's one and only attempt to teach her to drive the death trap machine- she stood slack jawed.

Mustering her senses enough to step forward, she peered over the books, rather wishing she had a pair of George's extendable ears right now. She strained to catch what was being said, watching the exchange in almost disbelief, trying to remember if she was still breathing.

She sucked in a breath, before clamping her hand over her mouth, suddenly concerned that the reflex might have been a little too audible, as she watched the unmistakable Platinum blonde wizard place his hand gently over Hermione's. She wasn't sure what was more shocking- the action or Hermione's lack of _re_ action.

Suddenly, Draco Malfoy stood, bidding Hermione adieu. Ginny oscillated for a moment, knowing she was about to be discovered. Taking a book down from the shelf, she rammed her nose into the middle of it, pretending to be absolutely fascinated by the 'Strange and Unusual Habitats of Mountain Trolls' as Draco rounded the corner. Narrowing her eyes at the text, she felt his breath on the back of her neck and earlobe as he leant down. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop, Potter?" he whispered, more humour than malice in his tone.

"I'll owl you" he called over the bookcase to Hermione as he strode away, leaving Ginny to hurriedly shove the book back on the shelf as she caught a glimpse of Hermione flushing with matched embarrassment.

Ginny rounded the corner, yanked out the chair and dropped down, eyes searching Hermione's. "What was all that about?"

Hermione picked up her book opening the pages, determined to remain calm and collected. "Nothing."

Ginny wasn't having any of it. "Seriously?" she hissed, tearing the book from Hermione's hands.

Hermione rolled her eyes with a huff. "Seriously." Her features softened and she let out a small sigh. "Fourteen years ago, I might have just killed him, but I've decided to hear him out."

Ginny chewed on her cheek as she attempted to process the statement. "Why?" she asked.

Hermione considered the statement as she reached for her coffee. "After all this time, after everything we have been through, I think it's time to let it all go."

"Let it all go...Do you hear yourself?" Ginny asked, incredulity lacing her tone. She wondered if it was even possible for her eyes to widen any more. "He called you Mudblood for years, Hermione."

Hermione set her cup down, fixing her eyes on Ginny. "You didn't hear his confession, Ginny."

The two women sat in silence as a moment passed between them.

Finally, Ginny sighed. "I trust your judgement, Hermione, I do. It's just hard, to take in I mean. But if you can give him a chance, so can I."

.


	12. Co-Workers

**A/N:** This was inspired by this Tumblr post: http*:/*incorrectdramionequotes.*tumblr.*com/*post/*155116750339/*co-workers (remove * to make the link work) which is originally based on a quote from the show, Eureka. The quote does not belong to me but remains the property of the show Eureka and I am not making a profit from my writing. I hope you enjoy this little one shot :)

* * *

 **Co-Workers**

"We should just have sex. Our budding urges are interfering with our professional ambitions," Hermione suggested, taking the quill from her bun and shaking out her mass of curls in what she hoped was a display of sensuality. She dropped the quill on her desk as she approached the pinboard where her partner in the MLE, Draco Malfoy, stood talking through the case they had been working on.

Draco, stunned by her suggestion, stood with his mouth parted slightly, his hand still clutching the pin inches from where he was about to put in the board. His mind was replaying her words as if checking she had said what he thought she had said.

"Wait, _our_ urges," he repeated, turning to face her, the shock still evident on his face. "You mean, like, mutual?" he asked, his forehead creasing between his eyebrows, clarifying her statement.

Hermione nodded slowly, as she stepped forward, the palms of her hands coming to rest on his chest. She could feel the contours of his pecs under his crisp white Oxford, as she ran her hands lazily across them. Her eyes briefly dropped to his forearms, exposed where he had pushed his sleeves up to the elbow a few moments ago, the simple action causing desire to engulf her senses, snapping the last of her resolve.

"Definitely," she purred. "So that is why I think the most sensible course of action is to satisfy them," she continued, her hands moving up clasp behind his neck.

Draco searched her eyes for confirmation this was what she wanted. "What, now?" he asked, frowning at her in disbelief.

Hermione nodded, smiling up at him. "Yeah," she breathed. "The sooner we consummate, the sooner we concentrate," she told him, ever practical.

Draco didn't need telling twice and she felt him hoist her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, her fingers in his hair as their lips met in a searing kiss. Suddenly she was on the desk, paperwork hitting the floor as he tore open her blouse. Desire pulsed through her, the blood rushing to her head, pounding. The pulsing continued, sounding in her mind. Louder, louder, louder as she vaguely wondered what the noise was, looking up at Draco whose lips found hers once more before dissolving into…

Hermione's eyes snapped open as she bolted upright, tangled in a mess of sheets, her body glistening, damp with sweat. Slamming her hand down on the alarm clock, she felt herself flush with embarrassment, realising she was highly aroused, desire still pulsing through her as she panted. She threw herself back down in the bed for a moment, staring up at the ceiling as her chest rose and fell with her rapid breathing. Her right hand dipped between her legs, her fingers finding her folds slick with the tell tale signs of her arousal. She moaned, biting her bottom lip between her teeth as her fingers brushed over her sensitive nub. Her eyelids fluttered closed, her mind filling with the images of her dream as she quickly brought herself to a shattering climax while imagining Draco taking her right there. On. Her. Desk.

Her eyes snapping open once more, she inwardly chastised herself for the fantasy before reassuring herself that it was nothing more than a fantasy and meant nothing. Absolutely nothing. She repeated her mantra as she dragged herself out of the bed, rushing to the bathroom.

As the water of her lukewarm shower beat down on her body- because she clearly needed to cool down- she repeated the mantra over and over in her mind as she tried to think of anything other than how much she wanted him in her shower. Right. This. Minute.

Once dressed, she rushed into her kitchen, finding her roommate Pansy already at the breakfast table.

"You've got to help me," she told her, trying to keep the rising panic out of her voice as her fingers curled around the handle of the coffee pot.

Pansy hummed her reply, her eyes not leaving the article she was reading.

Hermione launched into a rushed re-telling of her dream as Pansy half listened. Suddenly she felt the bagel that she was just about to take another bite of, being torn from her hands.

"Hello? I am in the middle of a crisis here! You're not even listening to me!" Hermione cried, dropping the bagel onto Pansy's plate in frustration.

"Yes I am," Pansy replied. "You have the hots for Draco," she stated, her attention still on the article as Hermione flushed once more.

"I do not," she scoffed in disbelief. "That is just so… so…" she struggled to find the right adjective.

Pansy glanced up. "Absurd?" she offered, her lips twitching up in a smirk.

"Yes!" Hermione cried, pointing at Pansy. "That is the word. It is absurd to suggest that I am even remotely attracted to Draco," she insisted, yanking out the chair nearest her and dropping into it, taking the half bagel that Pansy offered her.

"Draco?" Pansy echoed as Hermione narrowed her eyes at her.

"What?"

Pansy shrugged. "Just that normally you refer to him as Malfoy," she supplied, amusedly. Hermione, considering she was deriving far too much pleasure from her predicament, glared at her.

Pansy shrugged again. "Deny it all you want, Mia. But I know you have a thing for him; you have done for a while."

Hermione scoffed. "Ridiculous," she muttered. "Just because I had one sex dream about him, and just because I think he has abs to die for and arms to commit murder for, and just because I could not stop thinking about him in the shower…." her rushed words trailed off as her eyes went wide.

Pansy chuckled.

"Fuck," Hermione hissed before rounding on Pansy. "This is why I need your help! I cannot be attracted to Draco Malfoy," she insisted.

Pansy laughed louder. "Oh, sure."

Hermione glared at Pansy once more. "You are useless. In fact you are worse than useless. You should be offering me advice or something," Hermione complained as she tore her bagel to pieces angrily.

"You know I don't deal in advice, Mia. My speciality is sarcasm and wit. If you wanted advice you would go to Ginny," she told her giving her a pointed look.

"You're right," she sighed, shaking her head. "I don't need advice."

"No," Pansy replied, standing up and coming to drop a kiss to Hermione's hair. "I've got to go to work, fill me in later yeah?"

Hermione sighed. "Yeah," she replied, making a mental note to stop off at the store after work and pick up some wine for when she recounted the story of her confession to Pansy later that evening.


	13. Gentleman's Evening

For xxDustNight88 and Starrnobella with love xx

* * *

Pansy's elegant gloved fingers curled around the handle of the door, tugging it silently open. Fingering the leather of the leash in her right hand, she turned her head slightly to her left, winking at Daphne, the heels of her too-high black stilettos clicking against the pristine white marble as she lead the way into the lower west wing drawing room of Malfoy Manor.

The three women glanced around the room, their gaze drifting over the casino tables as cigar smoke wisped lazily around the room. Pansy pouted her painted lips as she schooled her features in a look of disdain. Across the room, as if on cue and sensing the intensity of her gaze as it settled on him, Draco shifted in the stool where he was sat at a blackjack table.

He almost choked on his firewhiskey as he took in the sight of his best friend, Pansy Parkinson, clad in nothing but a black lace corset and high heels, holding a leather leash. His gaze traveled along the leather until it reached the collar which enclosed his wife, Hermione's slender ivory neck. Gulping he watched as the woman he considered his sister in law, Daphne Nott, stepped forward wearing a black corset that matched Pansy's, a riding crop in her hand.

Beside Draco, her husband Theo turned to witness as Daphne trailed the leather palm of the crop down Hermione's decolletage, eliciting a shiver from her in response. Neither man said a word as they watched the palm travel across her breasts and down the bodice of her emerald and black corset.

Finally, Pansy spoke, her voice dripping with derision, causing her husband Blaise to turn from where he was in quiet conversation in the corner with his business partner, Marcus Flint. The grip on his crystal tumbler slacked, the glass slipping from his hand, shattering as it hit the marble floor.

"Come ladies, it seems as though these ' _Gentlemen'_ have no need for us tonight,"she drawled, before turning on her heel, leading Hermione back out to the hallway, each woman deliberately sashaying their way out of the room for dramatic effect.

Once out in the hall, they quickly removed the heels, as they burst into laughter before breaking into a run as their husbands gathered their wits and found their way to the door.

"Hermione?" called Draco as the girls reached the corner.

Struggling to breathe, a stitch forming in Hermione's side, she was grateful for the fingers that found hers, pulling her forwards as the giggling girls rushed up the west wing staircase in the direction of Hermione's suite. Once inside, they fell against the closed door, tears streaming down their faces.

"Can't...breathe," Daphne managed as the girls slipped down the door, finding the floor with welcome relief.

They had just got their breath back, their giggles subdued when they felt the door go as Draco tried to get into his suite. Unable to make the door open, or figure out why it was jammed, he pounded on the door, causing the girls to burst into laughter.

"Hermione?" he yelled as Pansy struggled to her feet, Daphne and Hermione scooting to one side as she opened the door slightly. She looked up at Draco through her eyelashes, her face a perfect picture of innocence.

"Hello, Draco, darling. Can I help you?" she cooed.

Draco curled his lip up in a sneer. "Yes, I'd like to talk to my wife, if you don't mind?"

Pansy batted her eyelashes. "I'm afraid your wife is a little tied up at the moment," she informed him as Hermione swatted her left calf with the hand she did not have clamped over her mouth to suppress her laughter.

Pansy's eyes drifted over Draco's shoulder as her husband, Blaise reached the top of the stairs. "Ah, husband, I am so glad you could tear yourself away from Mister Flint. Alas I am a little preoccupied with my own partnership this evening," she drawled before slamming the door shut.

"This is ridiculous," Draco snapped, wand in hand, as he broke through the charms Pansy had barred their entrance with. He shoved the door open as Theo reached the top of the staircase, his amusement at the antics of their wives apparent on his face.

The three girls looked up from where they were huddled on the bed as Draco strode in, red faced.

"Oh dear, Daddy looks mad," Daphne murmured, grabbing hold of Pansy's hand.

"Shit, run," Pansy giggled, grabbing Hermione's hand as the three girls made to run from the room.

"Not so fast," Draco barked, his hand darting out and clamping down around Hermione's free wrist as Daphne and Pansy fled the room.

Silently, Draco closed the door, flicking his wand to wordlessly throw up his own locking charms. But not, Hermione noted, a muffliato. Interesting.

Hermione flushed slightly, her tongue darting out to wet her lips in anticipation as she felt the arousal build in her abdomen.

"Care to enlighten me as to what the fuck all that was about, wife?" Draco asked, his voice dangerously low.

"It was Pansy's idea," she whispered, swallowing hard as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I see," he replied, bending to pick up the riding crop lying forgotten on the floor. Hermione's eyes fell to the crop as she swallowed hard once more.

"Turn around," Draco murmured, his tone commanding.

Hermione complied without question.

"Bend," he whispered, his voice igniting her fire as she complied, splaying her hands on the mattress.

Without warning, he brought the crop down across her flesh, the pain delicious. Her mouth fell open, her moan falling from her lips before she could stop herself. She gripped the sheets and he brought it down again, harder. Behind her Draco chuckled. She felt his hand knead her flesh, his lips ghosting her earlobe. "Is this something you would like, Hermione?" he whispered, his fingers finding her slick folds, dragging painfully slowly down her slit.

Hermione nodded.

"Tell me what you want, darling," he murmured, enjoying the way she responded to his touch.

"I want you to spank me," she murmured, shuddering as he slipped another finger inside her.

"What else do you want?" he asked, his thumb finding her numb.

"I want you to fuck me, Draco," she told him, her eyes burning with lust as they found his.

Without warning he removed his hand, leaving her groaning at the loss of contact.

"Later," he winked, striding towards the door, ducking as she threw a pillow at him. Chuckling, he flicked his wand binding her to the bed as she groaned in frustration at her new found predicament.

oOoOoOoOo

Sated, Hermione curled into Draco as his hands found their way into her hair.

"Okay, so now tell me what earlier was really about?" he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Hermione frowned. "I told you, it was Pansy's idea."

"I figured that much out for myself," he smirked, his thumb brushing over her cheek as she blushed.

Suddenly she sat up, pulling a pillow into her chest. A look of shock fell across Draco's face.

Hermione huffed. "I just think it's a bit sexest and out dated," she rushed out, causing Draco to frown as he sat up.

"What is?"

"A gentleman's evening," Hermione replied, something Draco couldn't quite place in her tone. Anger? Disappointment? Rejection?

"So you three gatecrashed it to make a point?" he asked slowly, clarifying their intentions.

"Yes!" Hermione cried, her voice a mix of frustration and relief that he understood her feelings on this as she had expected much more of a fight to make him see.

Draco's frown deepened. "How is it any different to when you girls go away to the spa for the weekend?"

Oh. Maybe Hermione had got ahead of herself, she considered.

"Well of course it's different," she spluttered, shocked that he would think the two were comparable.

"How exactly?" he challenged, enjoying the way she got flustered under pressure.

Hermione's flush deepened as she struggled to find an answer, which only added to her sense of frustration.

"Okay, let me put it this way. When you girls are at the spa do you talk about Theo, Blaise and I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes," she replied, her own eyebrows knitting together.

"And if we wanted to come, what would you say?" he asked, giving her a pointed look.

"Why on earth would you want to come to the spa?" she asked, confused.

"Why on earth would you want to come to a Gentleman's evening?" he countered, amusement on his face.

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip as she considered the point her husband was trying to make. "Okay, well let me ask you this: why do you always leave us out of your plans?"

"Why do you girls leave us out of your plans?" he grinned.

Hermione smacked him with the pillow. "Answer me question!"

"Answer mine!" he laughed, grabbing the pillow, tickling her.

Hermione cried out in frustration.

"Okay, fine, fine. I do see the point you are trying to make. We should do more things together and exclude you girls less," Draco conceded.

Hermione sighed, pulling herself up, pressing a tender kiss to Draco's cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered, before slipping out of the bed.

Draco frowned. "Hey, where are you off to?"

"Shower," she called over her shoulder, as she sheets fell from her body. "Coming?"

Draco didn't need to be asked twice.


	14. The Arrogance of Mr Malfoy

A/N: So I admin on Dramione FanFiction Forum and we recently ran a competition and the winner got to submit a prompt to the admins for one of us to write a drabble... only three of us were inspired so three drabbles were written. Another admin chose her favourite and that was the one the winner got... but here for you is my drabble! The ending is ambigious so you as the reader get to decide whether they really broke up of if it was another of their games ;)

* * *

 **The Arrogance of Mr Malfoy**

Taking a sip of champagne, Pansy glanced around the room before her eyes settled on her best friend.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," she huffed, shoving the glass at a passing waiter who looked somewhat taken aback by the gesture as she stalked across the dance floor to the corner where he stood nursing a double firewhiskey.

"Tell me now, are you planning on turning into a crazy stalker like your ex wife?" Pansy quipped sarcastically, grinning at the blond wizard.

Draco snorted in return. "Please, give me some credit."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Go talk to her already. You've been staring at her all night, and it's starting to get weird."

Lifting the crystal tumbler to his sneering lips, Draco downed the remains of his glass, hissing at the burn of the amber liquid.

"Oh yes, I can see that turning out very well, can't you?" he retorted, before turning towards the bar to order another drink, glaring at Pansy when he caught the way she signalled the bartender that it was time to cut him off.

oOoOoOoOo

"Go talk to him already. You've been staring at him all night, and it's starting to get weird."

The unexpected words from her best friend made Hermione jump, spilling champagne down her dress.

"Oh fuck," Hermione hissed before turning on her heel, flushing crimson with a mix of fury and embarrassment. "Pansy is going to kill me, thank you, Harry!"

"What did I do?" Harry chuckled as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What?.." Hermione started to repeat, her words trailing off as Harry grinned. Lifting her clutch she smacked Harry with it twice before pausing and smacking him a third time for good measure.

"Okay, Okay," he chuckled, raising his arms defensively against her blows. "All I'm saying is that this game of who is more over who is like a never ending game of quidditch.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry, rubbing the Jadeite necklace Draco had given her for her birthday unconsciously. As if realising her actions she suddenly ripped her hand from the necklace with a growl before turning to Ginny for backup. Instead she was met with a grin that told her Ginny was almost certainly responsible for Harry's original statement.

oOoOoOoOo

"Seriously, it's getting a bit pathetic now," Pansy began again, unable to stop the smile that was causing the corners of her lips to twitch. "You're starting to look how Rufus did, you know, before we had to have him put down," she grinned, referring to her mother's blood hound.

"Charming," Draco huffed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

oOoOoOoOo

"Remind me again why you broke up?" Ginny asked, casually running her finger along the rim of her glass.

"Because Malfoy is an arse," Hermione replied, anger swelling inside her. She hated these Ministry Galas at the best of times, but as she caught sight of the reporters scribbling in the corner, knowing the society pages would be full of gossip about her and Draco, their breakup fodder for tomorrow's sales, she decided she had had enough of them altogether. Clutching the hem of her dress in her left hand, her clutch in her right, she hurried across the atrium towards the darkened floo chamber.

oOoOoOoOo

"...All I am saying is that if you just talk to her…" Pansy continued with a sigh, her words trailing off as Draco pushed past her. She grinned as she followed his resolute gaze across the atrium, catching sight of Hermione as she hurried from the room.

oOoOoOoOo

Hermione paused to slip off her heels, feeling a hand wrap around her wrist as she lifted her head, gasping as she looked up into Draco's face.

"Granger," he breathed, relaxing his grip.

"Malfoy," Hermione responded, somewhat smartly, tugging her hand free as she straightened her back.

Draco smiled, turning on the charm.

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"A chance to talk. I've missed you, and I can tell you have missed me," he curled his lip as he raised an eyebrow suggestively, reaching out to finger the strap of her dress.

"You arrogant arse," Hermione retorted, pulling away, her eyes catching sight over his shoulder of the group of reporters at the edge of the crowd, their eyes roving around the shadows in the hope of catching their conversation.

"Oh come on, Granger, you know I love it when you dress Slytherin," Draco whispered, his hands wrapping around her waist as he glanced down drinking in the sight of her green dress, a loan from Pansy he was sure.

Feeling the warmth of his body radiating through her, causing her skin to tingle and her heart to pound in her chest, Hermione could not bring herself to push him away. Merlin, she had missed this, missed him, and she hated herself for acknowledging the fact.

"Draco…" Hermione began, her attempt at complaining about his actions feeble.

"What if I kissed you right now?" Draco asked, his lips dangerously close to hers.

"I'd slap you," Hermione replied, trying to sound like she meant it.

"Really?" Draco asked, his voice barely above a whisper as his lips grazed hers.

 _Crack!_

"Ow! What was that for?" Draco whined, whipping his head around at the thundering footsteps of dozens of reporters alerted to their location in the dark by the sound of the slap.

"Sorry, reflex," Hermione replied apologetically as Draco tugged her towards the floo.

"You're lucky you're hot," he grinned as he scooped Hermione into his arms.

"You're such an arse!" Hermione giggled as Draco pulled them into the floo, away from the nosey reporters and to their flat overlooking the Thames.

-Fin-


	15. The Unexpected Proposal

Romance Prompt given by Ariel Byers at Dramione FanFiction Forum: Paris, Valentine's Day, thousands of rose petals, candles, an unexpected proposal and "I never saw a future with you, but I can't imagine one without you"

* * *

 **The Unexpected Proposal**

Hermione stepped inside her hotel room wanting nothing more than a long soak in the antique bath she had spotted in the ensuite when she had arrived yesterday. She had come to Paris to begin talks with the French Ministry regarding a new exchange program for Hogwarts; so far the talks were not going well.

Fumbling for the light switch, she was confused to find it would not work. Taking out her wand, she waved it, frowning when the lights failed to respond, her stomach tying in knots at the sudden thought that crossed her mind: what if her ex-boyfriend, Ron, had suddenly shown up, here in Paris on Valentine's Day, in the vain hope of winning her back?

Suddenly the room was bathed in light and Hermione blinked rapidly as her eyes focused, not on her ex-boyfriend, but the man she had fallen into bed with one night six months ago after apparating to his apartment, a drunken post-breakup mess: Draco Malfoy.

Hermione gasped at the sight of thousands of rose petals and candles, her mouth going dry as Draco got down on one knee, ring in hand.

"Granger, I never saw a future with you, but I can't imagine one without you."

His unexpected proposal hung in the air as Hermione began to shake, nervous laughter spilling forth and turning into almost hysterical sobs.

Draco rose to his feet, frowning at Hermione's reaction.

"Granger?" he whispered, stepping forward, reaching out to brush away her tears.

" I never saw a future with you: you were the boy who bullied me…" she began, as Draco straightened his back, a slight tinge colouring his cheeks.

"I can't take away the past, but I can promise you a better future," he told her sincerely, stroking her cheek.

Hermione raised her hand to cup his as she turned her face in to kiss his palm.

"We shape our own destinies, Draco. And mine is definitely entwined with yours," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Is that a yes then?" he asked, trepidation in his voice.

"Yes, Draco," she replied, pulling him in for a searing kiss.

-Fin-


End file.
